Patent Document 1 discloses an inside handle device in which a frame-shaped escutcheon member is connected to an upper end of a handle base. In the structure of Patent Document 1, the inside handle device includes an inside handle (operating handle) connected to the handle base and an inside handle bezel (escutcheon member).
Connecting operation of the escutcheon member to the handle base is carried out by locking a claw portion formed on the escutcheon member to a jaw portion of the handle base. Detaching operation of the escutcheon member is carried out by inserting a driver into a cut-out portion formed on the escutcheon member and then pulling the driver upward.